we meet
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: Awal pertemuan seorang Huang Zi Tao dengan seorang Kris Wu saat kerja part timenya, dan berharap akan ada pertemuan pertemuan manis lainnya


We Meet

.

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan-Kris

Huang Zi Tao

.

Genre :

Romance /ga tau dah gagal ato ga/ini BL loh ya, kalau nyari GS dikomplek sebelah ' -')/

.

Disclaimer:

Cerita milik saya seutuhnya, cast punya maha kuasa, ini juga fict lama yang diremake ulang (lagi), masi stuck sama BL -_- au dah itu gimana kelanjutannya, ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata sepupu -_-

Kritik saran bash flame diterima

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kisah ini dimulai di hari kedua musim gugur. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut surai hitam dan berkantung mata mirip panda sedang berjalan tergesa menuju tempat kerja part timenya disebuah cafe milik hyungnya. Ia bekerja sepulang sekolah, namja itu bila dilihat dari penampilannya banyak orang salah mengira. Kadang banyak orang mengira kalau ia adalah mahasiswa padahal ia baru menginjak tahun ke delapan disekolah.

Kini ia telah sampai di depan cafe milik hyungnya, ia hampir saja terlambat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk dan berganti pakaian dengan seragam cafe, shirt putih dengan celana bahan hitam panjang-ow tipikal waitter sekali. Ia segera menemui hyungnya yang sibuk dikasir, ia bekerja part time sebagai kasir dan tidak luput juga menjadi seorang waitter, di cafe hyungnya hanya mempekerjakan lima orang dua diantaranya yeoja.

"mian hyung aku terlambat tadi aku harus mengikuti remedial fisika" ucap namja itu setengah cemberut

"tiak apa tao-ya, kajja kau jaga dikasir. Aku harus mencek persediaan untuk menu terbaru musim gugur ini" ucap sang hyung sambil menyerahkan tag yang bertuliskan cashier itu pada Tao.

"ne hyung" jawabnya sambil memasang tag cashier didada sebelah kiri, dan dikanan namanya Huang Zi Tao.

Zi Tao atau biasa dipanggil Tao nama namja itu kini berdiri dibelakang meja kasir menunggu pengunjung membayar, sesekali matanya melihat-lihat pengunjung.

Suasana cafe milik hyungnya yang bernama four season, yang kata eonninya cafe ini akan selalu merubah menu sesuai dengan musim yang sedang terjadi, tidak heran kalau cafe ini selalu banyak pengunjung setiap harinya.

Tao menghela nafas pelan, ia merasa bosan sebab ia sudah berdiri selama setengah jam namun belum ada satu pun pengunjung yang membayar.

Ditengah kebosanan Tao tiba-tiba lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi, itu menandakan kalau ada pelanggan datang. Seorang namja dengan rambut soft brown berjalan menuju meja untuk pesanan pulang, tepat disebelah meja kasir. Namja itu berkulit putih, dengan mata yang tajam namun menanangkan ditambah dengan badannya yang tinggi ia terlihat sempura dimata Tao.

"permisi, aku pesan minuman dengan menu terbaru disini" ucapnya seraya memperhatikan menu

Tao masih terpesona dengan namja itu. Sampai-sampai ia tak mendengarkan pesanan namja itu.

"gwechana panda ?" tanya namja itu seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Tao

"akh, gwechana ingin pesan apa ?" tanya Tao terkejut ia buru-buru menunduk agar wajah merahnya tidak terlihat oleh namja itu dan ia juga gugup karena dipanggil panda oleh namja itu, padahal ia sudah biasa dipanggil panda. Entah kenapa kali ini berbeda, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Tao pov

Aku terkejut saat namja itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disepan wajahku, tidak terbayang betapa merahnya wajahku akibat malu. Namja ini sangat tampan, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"aku pesan autumn coffe satu serta fall leave cake, oh ya autumn coffee nya jangan terlalu manis" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari menu

"ne, silahkan menunggu disitu, ini nomor tunggu anda" ucapku gugup sambil menyerahkan nomor tunggu

Namja itu duduk di meja yang posisinya tepat dihadapanku. Aku menatap namja itu lekat, akh neomu neomu kyeoptaa. Aku tersadar dari lamunan saat tanganku menyenggol telpon dan segera aku menghubungi bagian pantry untuk memberi tahu pesanan namja itu.

Setelah memberi tahu pesanan namja itu, aku kembali menatapnya yang sibuk dengan ipod hitam miliknya. Tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan kamera handphoneku untuk membidik satu poto dirinya, dan berhasil ! Dengan sangat sadar aku menjadikan potonya sebagai wallpaper.

Aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja itu, walaupun belum kenal namun aku menyukai namja itu. Bel disebelahku berbunyi menandakan pesanan namja itu selesai, dengan berat hati aku memanggil nomor tunggunya.

"ini pesanan anda, dan ini totalnya" ucapku sambil menyerahkan bill

"gamawo, ini uangnya" jawab namja itu menyerahkan uang yang pas

"gomawo, datang lagi nanti" ucapku tertunduk

"ne, hey panda ! Kau tidak berbakat menjadi seorang spy" ucap namja itu dengan smirk miliknya

"mwo ?" tanyaku membulatkan mata, bingung dari mana namja ini tau

"Panda gerak gerikmu ketahuan sekali saat memotoku" tambahnya lagi

Aku tertunduk malu saat namja itu membeberkan penjelasannya padaku. Untunglah saat itu hyungku datang.

"Tao-ya, hitung ini ya. Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol, tolong jaga kasir ya" ucapnya cuek

"eh, ada pelanggan. Xie xie telah memesan di cafe kami, silahkan datang lagi nanti" lanjut hyungku ramah.

Namja itu mengangguk setuju kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe. Untunglah ia tidak melihat tag nameku yang tertutup oleh apron kasir. Begitu hendak menghitung apa yang disuruh hyungku tiba-tiba ia berdiri tepat dibelakangku dengan aura anehnya

"Tao-ya kau menyukai namja itu ya ? aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu dari belakang sana, berharaplah namja itu datang lagi besok. Ja, sampai jumpa besok Tao-ya" ucap hyungku yang hobi memakai eyeliner itu panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Hari ini jam cafee tutup jam delapan malam, mengingat sang pemilik ada janji dengan namjachingunya maka jam buka cafe pun dipersingkat. Tao sedang membersihkan meja sedangkan pegawai lain sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Namja penggemar panda itu menatap jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah sembilan. Terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang, sebab bis hanya beroperasi hingga jam delapan saja.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, Tao mengganti seragam kerjanya dan segera keluar dari cafe. Jalanan terlihat lengang, terlihat beberapa pegawai kantoran baru saja pulang dan anak-anak sekolah yang telah usai mengikuti tambahan disekolahnya.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya di depan supermarket di depan komplek ia tinggal, tiba-tiba ia ingin makan es krim. Setelah membeli es krim ia melangkahkan kaki menuju taman dekat rumahnya.

Namja bermata panda itu duduk di ayunan taman komplek, sambil memakan es krimnya ia berpikir apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Tao menatap es krimnya tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide, ia akan menamai namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu dengan sebutan dragon, karena namja itu tadi memakai baju bergambar naga. Entah, Tao juga heran, baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan perutnya merasa geli, mungkin ini efek kupu-kupu yang sering diceritakan Dio-teman sekelasnya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tao mengayunkan ayunannya pelan, tiba-tiba tatapan matanya terpaku pada sesosok siulet di seberang taman, namja itu ! saat Tao hendak kesana siulet itu hilang ditengah keramaian jalan raya.

Ia mendengus kesal, dengan segera Tao menghabiskan es krim yang ia beli dan berjalan kembali pulang kerumahnya yang terletak sepuluh nomor dari taman komplek.

Keesokan harinya. . . .

Hari ini sekolah Tao libur, jadi ia diminta hyungnya menjaga cafe seharian, sedangkan hyungnya kencan dengan namjachingunya. Tao menatap malas para pelanggan-pelanggannya yang datang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Ia berharap namja 'dragon'itu datang lagi walaupun sekedar minum kopi saja.

Kini, sudah setengah hari Tao menunggu namja itu namun ia tidak kunjung muncul, lalu terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengganggu kencan hyungnya.

"yoboseo, ada apa Tao-ya ?" tanya hyungnya dengan nada agak kesal

"Hyung kau dimana ? pulanglah jangan lama-lama dengan yoda caplang itu. Aku bosan hyung, aku ingin izin setengah hari" jelas Tao panjang lebar

"aniyoo, kalau kau pulang siapa tau namja-mu itu datang ? selamat tinggal" jawab hyungnya lalu menutup telpon

"aigoo awas kauu Byun Baekhyun" runtuk Tao kesal

Tao menunggu namja itu berjam-jam hingga cafe hampir tutup, rasanya ia hendak menangis, ini lebih mengerikan daripada film horror yang sering ditonton hyungnya. Ia sepertinya menyukai namja itu.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian. .. . . .

Kini Tao sudah menyerah tentang namja itu, sepulang sekolah namja atlet wushu itu melangkahkan kaki menuju cafe milik hyungnya. Ia menyempatkan menuju taman dekat kompleknya dulu baru sehabis itu ke cafe.

Ia duduk di ayunan biasa yang ia tempati, sambil memakan es krim pikirannya melayang ke dua bulan yang lalu, saat ia bertemu namja itu, saat memoto namja itu.

Tao mengayunkan ayunan pelan seraya menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi pemandangannya.

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang telah menghalangi pandangannya, dan omoo ia terkejut siapa yang ia lihat itu

"kau... ?" pekik Tao ternganga bercampur bahagia

"hai panda, aku selalu memperhatikanmu ditaman ini, duduk sendirian di ayunan memakan es krim mirip seekor panda dimusim panas" jawab namja itu dengan smirknya kemudian tertawa-sangat mempesona setidaknya menurut Tao- dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Tao

"Kau, sedang apa disini ?" tanya Tao masih tidak percaya

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, kebetulan ingin ke cafe tempatmu bekerja. Aku ingin melihat tingkah konyolmu panda" tawa namja itu santai

"isshh kau" protes Tao dengan wajah memerah

"Wu Yi Fan immnida kau bisa memanggilku Kris , kau ?" ucapnya

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao immnida" jawabku tersipu

"jaa, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya Tao-ssi. Kita sudah bertemu disini jadi aku tak perlu ke cafe. Bye" lambai namja yang bernama Kris itu meninggalkan Tao di taman dengan wajah yang memerah

"ne, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi Kris" ucap Tao tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari ayunan, berjalan pelan menuju cafe Hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End /tapi ada lanjutannya ( ´̯-̮`̯) /

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Saya kembali dengan cerita yang diremake ulang (‾▿‾") /ngenes/

Sudah lama saya terkena writer blok namun belum ketemu obatnya /someone call the doctor/

Saya ga maksa buat ripiu , kritik saran bash serta flame saya terima, mendapati typo ? Wajar saya manusia, saya cinta typo sejak saya cinta naga ( ´̯-̮`̯)

Bayyy


End file.
